Wendy Mandor
Wendy Mandor is a Devil who is the wife to Yuuto Kiba in Vidle's story. She is a member of Aradian Grimoire's Peerage and is the only Devil who never feels any pain at all Appearance Wendy has a medium-sized body with light blonde shoulder length hair. She has cyan eyes and wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a yellow tie. She has long black socks with white outlines on the top of her socks, and has lavender panties (Not shown in the picture) Personality Wendy has a sad personality. Even though she's married to Kiba, she always remains sad because of how she lost her parents years ago in a accident at a lab. Whenever Wendy is with one of the members of Aradian's Peerage, she always remains sad with a little bit of tears in her eyes. When she saw a monstrous version of her father, she burst with tears and then left the peerage for only a little while, until she met a mysterious boy who told her that losing something that the loved doesn't mean that they are gone forever. When she remembered what he said, she returned back to the peerage and became a pawn once again History Her Parent's death When she was 5 years old, she along with her parents, were taken to a laboratory to be experimented on. Her parent's didn't make it, because of how old they were, while she was the only one that made it because of how odd she was, not feeling any pain at all. When she was tormented by the scientists, she ran away and came to a house to stay in. She found out that it belonged to a wealthy family, she hide but was found by a young boy who revealed himself as Yuuto Kiba. His parents allowed her to stay, and they took care of her along with Kiba for a lot of years Wendy and Yuuto's Marraige When they were both 25 years old, Kiba proposed to Wendy, and she said yes, with a frown on her face. Kiba wanted to give her a smile, but didn't care after she found out that Wendy loved him the 1st time they met. When they got married, they lived a happy life and eventually, they began doing missions together, even though Yuuto was from a different peerage, Wendy joined Aradian Grimoire's Peerage as a pawn, and they would go together for missions that involve 2 peerages or higher Powers/Abilities Tears Despite her ability to fight being really low, Wendy has the power to use her tears to make other Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Her teas are formed, whenever she is sad, or felt pain like getting stabbed by a knife, or being punched in the face really hard. The more she cries, the more her tears are more effective against Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. This occurs when she is REALLY sad or when she is feeling a lot of pain, like seeing her husband, Yuuto Kiba get hurt a lot, getting stabbed a lot, etc Trivia * Wendy Mandor is Alisha Diphda from Tales of Zestiria * Whenever Wendy see's a naked girl, she doesn't pay attention, and looks at Yuuto's naked body instead. This reveals that she is more comfortable with Yuuto instead of girls * Wendy Mandor loves wearing bunny suits, because of how they contain leggings underneath the one--piece outfit.Though she doesn't care if anyone, even Yuuto touches her butt * Wendy and her family, we're broke and the only way for them to live, was to serve as Sylvester Grimoire's Maids Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Aradian Grimoire's Peerage